


Break Away

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, 5927, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like it had been building up to this, for a long time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Away

A/N: Based on a self-challenge I gave to myself to see what kind of  
drabbles/one shots I could pull off by listening to certain songs and  
within certain perameters for said songs.

Pairing: 1827 (Hibari/Tsuna) mentions of 5927 (Gokudera/Tsuna)

~*~ Break Away ~*~

It felt like it had been building up to this, for a long time now. The  
rain was quite heavy today, leaving Tsuna feeling rather lethargic. A  
knock at the door awakens some energy in him and he knew immediately who  
it was.

/

Kyoya.

/

And it was. The Cloud Guardian walks inside with a neutral expression  
plastered on his face, but as the door closes he strides over to where  
Tsuna sat at his desk and grabs him, pulling him up from his chair and  
holds him close.

And just like that, the tears which he had been trying to keep inside  
come pouring out.

"I...heard about it just moments ago," remarked Hibari quietly. "I'm sorry."

/

Gokudera. How could you...

...die?

/

~*~


End file.
